Le chien et le rossignol
by bamboo-zena
Summary: ONE SHOT / Colleen, une jeune aubergiste, voit sa maison brûler au milieu de la nuit. Sandor Clegane, le chien des Lannister, ère dans les Sept Couronnes après avoir quitté la capitale et abandonné son poste.


Le chien et le rossignol.

Je me suis réveillée quand l'odeur de brûler est montée à ma chambre. Il y avait déjà de la fumée partout autour de moi. J'avais la gorge prise et les yeux qui pleuraient. Je suis sortie en courant de la chambre pour me retrouver nez à nez avec des flammes qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. _La fenêtre_. Je n'avais pas le temps d'hésiter et pas franchement d'autres solutions alors j'ai sauté un étage.

Le choc fut brutal, je ne mentirais pas. Forcément, ce n'était pas comme dans les chansons des bardes où un beau chevalier attendait toujours sa demoiselle en dessous pour la rattraper. Il n'y avait même pas de botte de foin ou un quelconque amortisseur. Il n'y avait que le sol dur et une fine couche de boue pour m'accueillir. Cependant, lorsque que j'ai levé la tête, il y avait bien du monde autour de moi. Ils n'étaient pas tellement là pour m'aider à me relever vu leurs regards.

Je me suis levée à la hâte en tentant de ne pas glisser pour retomber et me ridiculiser un peu plus. Les hommes rigolèrent grassement en me voyant en chemise de nuit et couverte de boue. Leurs regards pervers étaient éclairés par les flammes de ma maison qui partait en fumée. Ils étaient trois contre moi, seule et sans défense.

Je tentai quelque chose d'improbable, c'est-à-dire de m'échapper en courant dans la forêt d'à côté. Il était donc à prévoir qu'un des hommes m'attraperait par les cheveux pour me recoucher dans la boue.

Un cri de douleur m'échappa. J'essayais d'atteindre le visage de l'homme avec mes griffes ou bien de mordre ses mains.

« Celle-là est encore sauvage ! ricana un autre gars, un rouquin édenté.

Fais la taire ! » ordonna le troisième type, manifestement le chef.

L'homme qui me tenait par les cheveux me lança violement sa main au visage. S'ils espéraient que j'allais me laisser battre ou violer sans rien faire, c'était mal me connaitre ! Le chef s'approcha de moi et reçu en cadeau un crachat au visage.

VLAM. Une autre claque vola, bien plus violente cette fois-ci. Je sentis du sang couler le long de mes lèvres.

« Déshabille-là » il ordonna.

_Non, non, non. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça._ Je me débattis, cria, rua dans tous les sens. Je leur envoyais mes pieds dans la mâchoire, mais ne gagna que des coups dans les côtes en échange.

La douleur m'assailli de tous les côtés. Je fermais les yeux, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je sentis une paire de main attraper ma robe et la déchirer.

J'attendis la suite, les yeux emplis de larmes. Mais rien n'arriva.

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre mais je n'osais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

J'entendis alors un bruit d'acier, celui très reconnaissable de deux épées qui s'entrechoquent avec violence, puis celui d'un corps qui tombe… Puis un autre. Et enfin un troisième.

« Lève-toi » dit une voix que je n'avais pas entendue jusqu'ici, grave et rauque.

Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ma maison avait totalement brûlée si bien que je ne distinguais que très mal ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Un homme en armure se tenait devant moi, très imposant. Sa tête était floue et imperceptible dans l'obscurité, mais aussi à cause du rideau de larmes qui coulait de mes joues.

« Lève-toi, il répéta. Ils sont morts. »

Je m'exécutais sans un mot, recouvrant tant bien que mal mes épaules mises à nues.

Il me glissa une cape autour des épaules et, malgré l'obscurité, je pus reconnaitre la couleur blanche de la Garde Royale.

« Qui êtes-vous ? risquais-je.

Peu importe, » il gronda.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attendez ! criais-je en m'élançant après lui. Vous allez où ?

Je continue ma route.

Mais, et moi ?

Peu importe, il répéta. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, ça suffit pas ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Ma maison vient de bruler ! Je n'ai nulle part où dormir et plus de travail !

Pas mon problème. Arrête de me suivre, gamine. »

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues. J'attrapais son bras et, quand il se retourna, j'aperçu enfin son visage. Brûlé. Ensanglanté.

« C'est moche hein ? il dit après quelques secondes.

Je… pardon. Je suis désolée. »

Je baissais rapidement les yeux pour éviter son regard. Un silence s'installa encore.

« Vous êtes le Limier, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui » il répondit simplement.

Le Limier. Le chien de ces Lannister. Le larbin du Roi Joffrey. Il avait la réputation d'une brute sans foi ni loi, mais il m'avait sauvé la vie et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route sans rien demander en échange.

« Comment tu t'appelles, gamine ?

Colleen, monseigneur.

J'suis pas un putain de seigneur. Ni même un chevalier. »

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, mais revit la moitié de son visage brulé et baissa le regard à nouveau.

Il était tellement laid. Mais il m'avait sauvé la vie non ? Il avait dû voir qu'il me dégoutait et je m'en voulais car il ajouta :

« T'aurais voulu un beau prince, hein ? Vous êtes toutes pareilles, les gamines. Eh bien écoute-moi, Colleen. Les belles histoires, c'est dans les chansons. Si c'était fréquent, il y en aurait beaucoup plus, des chansons, tu crois pas ? Sauf que non. Y en a presque pas. Ça veut dire que ça arrive jamais. Les gens sont méchants. Je t'ai sauvé la vie mais j'aurais pu continuer ma route aussi, alors maintenant lâche-moi que j'me casse. »

Je ne le lâchais par pour autant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Il m'avait sauvé la vie mais ses paroles étaient tout aussi blessantes que les coups des hommes.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? lui demandais-je. Vous aimez faire souffrir les gens ?

Je veux t'ouvrir les yeux. La dernière gamine comme toi que j'ai rencontré a trop cru aux histoires de princesses et maintenant elle s'en mord les doigts. Lâche-moi.

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle est enfermée dans une cage entourée de lions affamés. Lâche-moi.

Je vous lâche si je peux rester avec vous.

J'ai besoin de personne.

Je pourrais cuisiner, essayais-je d'argumenter. Je pourrais réparer vos vêtements, nettoyer vos blessures…

Parce que tu crois que ça se soigne, hein ? il dit avec violence en pointant sa brulure d'une main tremblante.

Non, je… Vous saignez… Je parlais de vos blessures…

J'ai pas b'soin de m'encombrer d'une gamine ! »

Je continuais à parler, je refusais d'écouter son refus.

« Je pourrais faire du feu, être utile…

STOP. J'ai dit non, t'es bouchée ? »

Il le dit avec une telle violence dans la voix qu'un cri de surprise m'échappa, suivit par un sanglot que je ne pus contenir.

« C'est bien, chiale… Je m'en fou. »

Je finis par le lâcher, et fis demi-tour. C'était peine perdue. J'avais espéré un instant avoir un protecteur le temps de retrouver une situation, mais même cela m'était enlevé ce soir. Où allais-je aller ? Sans maison, je n'allais pas tarder à tomber sur des hommes comme ceux qui me l'avaient enlevée. Je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, pas même de quoi me changer.

Le désespoir me pris peu à peu et je me laissai tomber à genoux dans la boue, sanglotant. Je serrais un peu plus fort la cape autour de moi de peur qu'il me l'enlève aussi, ou même comme si elle allait me protéger contre le monde extérieur et contre le mal.

La pluie commença à tomber. J'allais attendre que les dernières cendres de la maison s'éteignent et chercher ce que je pourrais éventuellement récupérer. Et puis, je verrai. J'improviserai.

« Hé… » dit le Limier derrière moi.

Sa voix c'était adoucie depuis sa dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?

« Lève-toi tu vas être trempée.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répondis-je moins agressivement que je l'aurais voulu.

Sandor Clegane ne répondit pas, mais m'attrapa sans violence et sans difficulté pour me poser sur mes pieds.

« Si tu veux faire un feu, va falloir te grouiller avant que le bois soit vraiment trempé. »

J'étais restée une semaine entière avec le Limier. Enfin, avec Clegane car j'avais bien compris que ce nom ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne me dit à aucun moment pourquoi il était partit de Port Réal. A vrai dire, il ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait de donner quelques ordres avec mauvaise humeur et de sortir son épée lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Et personnellement, c'était tout ce dont moi-même j'avais besoin. Il n'était pas violent avec moi, mais il me faisait peur. Je m'en contentais pourtant car il était là et veillait sur moi. Je m'étais suis vite habituée à sa présence, même si lui avait beaucoup de mal avec la mienne. J'étais peut-être trop discrète, trop silencieuse, toujours est-il qu'il m'avait plusieurs fois oublié le matin. Je me réveillais seule, pensant qu'il m'avait abandonné pour de bon et qu'il avait continué sa route comme il ne cessait de promettre qu'il ferait. Cependant, à chaque fois, il réapparaissait, sur son énorme étalon Stranger, et me faisait monter derrière lui en m'appelant Rossignol.

Je ne sais pas tellement pourquoi il m'appelait comme ça. Un soir, il dormait, et j'avais chanté une prière aux Sept, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait pas bougé à un seul instant.

Il n'avait peut-être rien d'un prince charmant, mais dans ces moments-là, lorsque j'étais assise sur Stranger derrière lui, je m'en fichais. Il me protégeait et c'était tout ce qui pouvait importer.

Lorsque nous n'avancions pas, je me contentais d'allumer un feu et de cuisiner ce qu'il pouvait trouver ou voler.

Un jour, je ramassais du bois sec pour le feu lorsqu'il revint à notre camp de fortune avec un oiseau mort sur l'épaule. Il le lâcha sans ménagement sur le sol et partit s'adosser à un arbre sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Je déplumais l'animal comme j'avais fini par apprendre à faire. Je n'avais pas tellement la main pour ça, mais il fallait bien manger.

Je commençais à couper la viande lorsque Clegane se leva et disparu dans la forêt.

« J'vais pisser » il se contenta de dire.

Je n'aimais jamais vraiment être seule lorsqu'il partait, peu importe la raison et s'il allait loin. Des petits bruits me faisaient constamment sursauter et je me sentais obligée de regarder constamment autour de moi.

Clegane réapparu dans mon dos quand je servais l'oiseau dans nos assiettes improvisées.

« C'est prêt, lui dis-je, en me retournant.

Tant mieux, répondit une vois inconnue. J'ai faim. »

Je découvris face à moi avec effrois un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, avec une épée à la main.

« Passe-moi cette assiette, » il dit en pointant sa lame vers moi.

Je fis non de la tête. Il fallait que je gagne suffisamment de temps pour que Clegane revienne.

« C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, je dis la voix tremblante.

Je ne vois personne pourtant. »

Il regarda tout autour avec un sourire perfide. Il s'approcha de Stranger avec confiance et tenta de le caresser d'un air « tu seras bientôt à moi » mais ne récolta qu'une violente morsure dans le bras. Il tenta d'envoyer une baffe au cheval, qui esquiva, et manqua de se prendre en prime un coup de sabot. Je priais intérieurement pour que Clegane se dépêche de revenir.

L'homme s'approcha de moi et pointa sa lame sur mon ventre. Je commençais à avoir réellement peur. J'avais déjà eu peur dans ma vie, mais jamais je n'avais senti l'acier collé à ma peau de cette manière. Il fallait que j'appelle Clegane, il viendrait rapidement. Mais l'homme sembla lire dans mon esprit.

« Si tu cries, je te tues.

Et si je refuse de vous donner à manger ?

Je te tue.

Et si je vous donne à manger ?

… Tu verras.

Tu me tues hein ? »

C'était peut-être la parole de trop. Ou bien je ne pouvais simplement plus gagner de temps. Dans tous les cas, l'homme s'avança encore et se pencha vers l'assiette. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais encore faire ? L'empêcher et risquer ma vie ?

Il mit le contenu dans son sac et, sans crier gare, se retourna en laissant volontairement son bras traîner derrière lui. Je sentis quelque chose de froid entrer en moi. La douleur qui suivit fut aveuglante, c'était la pire chose que l'on pouvait ressentir.

Quel connard. J'entrouvrais à peine les yeux, suffisamment pour voir son sourire salace s'effacer alors que sa tête volait à quelques mètres de son corps. Et derrière lui se tenait Sandor Clegane, mon protecteur, l'épée à la main et une giclée de sang sur le visage.

Il me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule au sol.

« Ca va aller, Rossignol, ça va aller… »

Sa voix était calme et apaisante. Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel ton pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Mais dans son regard, c'est de la peur que je vis. La peur de quoi ? Il avait toujours manifesté son envie d'être seul. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que ma blessure ne soit pas assez profonde pour que je meurs et peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir me soigner maintenant. Le Limier n'aimait personne, de quoi d'autre pourrait-il avoir peur ?

Il resta près de moi sans rien dire. Si proche. Une fois de plus, j'étais enroulée dans sa cape qui n'était plus très blanche. J'avais envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'une petite égratignure n'allait pas m'abattre et que le lendemain j'allais pouvoir lui refaire un feu et cuisiner un oiseau. Mais les mots moururent sur mes lèvres.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était triste. J'avais envie de le rassurer, de me lever, lui dire qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé de moi, mais la force me manquait sérieusement. Je la sentais me quitter.

La douleur était insupportable. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Il _fallait_ que ça s'arrête.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression de pleurer. Non. Cette larme n'était pas la mienne. Cette unique goute salée était tombée de l'œil de Sandor et mourait maintenant sur mon visage. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Je n'étais personne, et lui était Sandor Clegane, le Limier. Il méritait une belle vie, loin de ces lions qui essayaient de le dévorer.

J'ai levé la main vers son visage pour enlever l'humidité et je lui dis ce que je pensais.

« Soit heureux, parvenais-je à articuler. Soit heureux, Sandor Clegane. Et ne laisse personne te détruire. »

Sans pouvoir résister à une soudaine vague de fatigue, je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir. J'allais me reposer et me relever quelques heures plus tard. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

Oui, j'allais me réveiller…


End file.
